Embodiments herein generally relate to printing devices and their associated components and more particularly to rectangular members that attached to paper guide supports within paper trays of such printing devices.
As printing devices have evolved, their capabilities have become greater and their ability to process larger sheet volumes and different size and different thickness sheets provide substantial advantages to the users. However, as more and more sheets are stacked within paper trays, and as different thickness and different sized sheets are maintained within an individual paper tray, the chances of the paper tray inappropriately maintaining the stacks of sheets dramatically increase.
For example, many paper trays include movable guides that are maintained on tracks or rails that are adjustable by the user. That is, when a user changes the size of paper being maintained within the paper tray, they can easily move the movable guides to support many different sizes of paper. However, in order to accommodate many different sizes of paper, such movable paper guides may only contact a small portion of the stack of sheets. More specifically, the movable paper guides generally have a size equal to the smallest sheets of media that can be maintained within the paper tray. These movable sheet guides are moved away from one another to handle larger sized media sheets and therefore do not contact the full length of such larger media sheets.
This difference between the size of the movable paper guides and the size of the sheets within the paper tray often allows the stack of media within the paper tray to become misaligned. For example, if the paper tray is closed with sufficient force, the momentum of the paper can cause the stack to become misaligned. This situation is especially true with taller stacks, and heavier stock media sheets. In such situations, the misalignment of the media within the paper tray can result in mis-feeds and/or paper jams.